Termina en violeta
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Abre con fuerza los grifos, para que el agua se lleve en un remolino de pintura el futuro por la alcantarilla. [Reto] Isaac X Candice. Isaac X Simone. [Cumple de Rhea] Spoilers 1x16


**N/A. YAAAAAY, FELIZ CUMPLE A RHEA CARLYSSE :DDD este es su regalito jiji.**

**No me peguéis mucho por lo OOC, ni porque me salto un poco el canon a la torera... he intentado respetarlo (al menos lo que me acordaba, que solo he visto la serie una vez xD).**

**También aprovecho y va para un meme de drabbles que me pidió Rhea, un Isaac/Simone que fuese en el loft de Isaac y con un pincel como objeto.**

**TERMINA EN VIOLETA**

Deja que el pintalabios resbale por los gruesos labios, entreabiertos, la mueca convirtiéndose lentamente en una sonrisa.

Mulata, tremendamente sensual, admite, observando su reflejo. No puede apartar la vista de esos intensos ojos verdes que le devuelven la mirada desde el espejo.

La mujer deja caer la falda de tablas al suelo, quedándose en ropa interior. Sube una de sus botazas negras sobre la tapa del retrete, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el alto tacón de la otra.

Lástima que Simone vista tan clásica.

**OoOoOoo**

Tarda en decidirse a entrar, paseando por delante de la puerta, sin atreverse a cruzarla. No está allí por ninguna misión, sólo por curiosidad.

Candice ha escuchado muchas cosas de Isaac.

No tiene un poder que inmediatamente le reporte beneficios, pero sí a la larga. La posibilidad de cambiar el futuro está en las manos de ese pintor drogadicto. Sabe que pinta sobre los héroes, sobre esas personas con poderes especiales entre las que se encuentra ella.

Y quiere saber si la ha pintado, y cómo la ha pintado. Quiere saber su futuro, porque siempre le ha gustado controlarlo todo.

Empuja la puerta, entrando en esa amplia sala iluminada, repleta de cuadros por todos lados. La mira con curiosidad, sin apreciar debidamente el arte, porque sólo se fija en lo que puede significar lo dibujado.

-Simone.

Parece sorprendido de verla. Ella sonríe, intentando que sus labios no se curven demasiado, y se acerca sin mover mucho las caderas. Ya no lleva esas faldas cortas que escandalizan, sino unos vaqueros de color marrón claro, semiocultos por un abrigo por la rodilla, bien abrochado.

-Hola.

Es lo adecuado, ¿no? Y, sin embargo, él la observa fijamente, sus ojos escrutadores. Quizá debería haber dicho algo más. Al fin y al cabo no tiene ni idea qué clase de relación mantienen esos dos.

Bueno, mirando los vaqueros gastados de Isaac y la camiseta llena de pintura que lleva, sus rasgos marcados y ese pelo negro y algo largo, puede imaginarse qué clase de relación mantienen. Ella al menos lo tendría muy claro.

-¿Estás pintando algo?

-No -masculla, y se lame los labios secos en un gesto pensativo-. Aún no.

-¿No has hecho nada nuevo?

-Ya los has visto todos.

Vuelve a mirarla. Candice se muerde la lengua, sabiendo que ha hecho demasiadas preguntas. Y todas ellas estúpidas, pero está impaciente. Avanza hacia él, contemplando todos los cuadros que ve a su alrededor.

El que más le impacta es el del suelo. Nueva York, con sus altos edificios todos en llamas, dibujadas con esos tonos rojos casi dantescos. La explosión parece atraerla y querer consumirla.

-¿No estabas enfadada?

Ahora es su turno para observarlo. Ve que está a lo suyo, delante del lienzo, y que no la hace caso. Sonríe sin que la vea; está drogado. No mucho, no lo suficiente como para caerse al suelo y no reconocerla, pero está drogado.

Supone que por eso la verdadera Simone está enfadada.

Se acerca a Isaac hasta quedar a su espalda, y le quita uno de los pinceles que sobresalen del bolsillo del vaquero, pero él no se da cuenta. Acaricia los pelos con esos nuevos dedos y esa nueva piel, y nota la textura del pincel viejo y usado. Él parece concentrado en el lienzo en blanco.

-¿No sabes qué pintar?

-No puedo pintar.

Un paso más y roza con su pecho la espalda masculina y fuerte. De pronto el hombre se da la vuelta, abrazándola, respirando en su cuello. Parece no querer soltarla. Las manos de Candice arañan la camiseta, bajando hasta enganchar los pulgares en el borde del vaquero.

Antes de darse cuenta está tumbada sobre Nueva York.

Abre las piernas, dejando que Isaac se acomode sobre ella, y se apoya sobre un codo para poder llegar bien a morderle los labios. Nota primero la barba de tres días, luego sus labios y luego su lengua. Su saliva sobre la barbilla en esa piel que no es suya pero que siente como si lo fuera.

Isaac la desnuda, desabrochando rápido, quitándole la camisa primero y luego los pantalones, dejándolo todo a un lado. Candice, por una vez, se deja hacer. Ni siquiera le ayuda cuando él empieza a desabrocharle el sujetador.

Cuando abre los ojos, ve que a él se le han velado.

-Pero qué...

Se queda paralizada viendo como se estira para coger la paleta y los pinceles que ha tirado al suelo al besarla. Sus dedos apretan con fuerza los tubos de óleo, y empieza a mezclar colores sin verlos.

Es puro instinto animal.

Primero hunde sus manos en óleo y mancha sus hombros y sus pechos de azul cielo. Resbala por su cuello como una caricia, y Candice cierra los ojos arqueando la espalda, sabiendo que no ha vivivo nunca nada más morboso que aquello.

Gris para el vientre y más oscuro en los muslos y entre ellos, manchando el vello púbico, haciéndole temblar las piernas.

Cuando coge el pincel y lo moja casi con violencia en la pintura, mezclando los colores sobre la madera, la mujer no mueve ni un músculo. Él empieza pintando sus pechos, pero Candice no intenta adivinar formas. Clava los ojos en el techo y se limita a esperar y sentir.

Acaricia con algo de rudeza sus pezones, pintando negro sobre azul, y la brocha va haciendo círculos más grandes hasta rozar sus brazos. Moja en rojo intenso y pinta algo indefinido sobre la tripa. La pintura se cuela en su ombligo, creando un pequeño charquito que no parece importar demasiado.

Más negro, y más blanco para las sombras, haciendo tonos de grises. Líneas siguiendo las ingles y Candice abre las piernas un poco más inconscientemente, deseando que la pinte mejor. Sube hasta el cuello y baja siguiendo los brazos, volviendo a sus clavículas para pintarlas de blanco.

Termina por el violeta.

Candice se incorpora, respirando fuerte, escudriñando los ojos vacíos de Isaac. Podría estar muerto. Se enteraría de lo mismo.

Lo aparta, haciéndole caer a un lado de rodillas, y se levanta con cuidado, intentando no estropear el dibujo. No se saca de la cabeza que quizá tiene algo que ver con ella. Isaac tiene un espejo muy grande colgado de una pared, rodeado por cuadros.

Parada ahí en medio del loft, se mira. Es un dibujo oscuro, de bordes bien marcados, duro. Ve tres personas ante una puerta abierta, dos arrodilladas, una tirada en el suelo. La gota roja de pintura que se coló antes en su ombligo resbala, manchando el cuerpo de la figura caída.

Como si la hubieran pegado un tiro.

No le cuesta mucho reconocerla. Es ella, pero no es ella.

-¿Simone?

La voz de Isaac resuena por el piso, y Candice se pone las manos en los pechos y baja hasta los muslos, mezclando toda la pintura que aún está húmeda. Hasta que no se distingue nada. Entonces es cuando se vuelve.

-¿Sí?

Parece sorprendido. Sus ojos son oscuros, menos inquietantes que los blancos de hace minutos, se clavan en ella haciéndola sentir extrañamente vulnerable.

-¿Qué...? -Se fija en su cuerpo. Huele el óleo en ella-. ¿Qué he pintado?

-Nada -responde, secamente-. Sólo has mezclado colores.

Una puerta abierta, y sin mediar palabra, va hacia allí. Supone que es el baño, es la única que hay.

Y acierta.

Candice se mete bajo la ducha, abriendo con fuerza los grifos para que el agua se lleve en un remolino de pintura el futuro por la alcantarilla.


End file.
